HWE: TUESDAY NIGHT NITRIX EPISODE 1
William Dite(announcer): Welcome everyone... to the first ever episode of Tuesday Night Nitrix Chris Michaels(announcer): Yes... and I cant wait for the first match to start between Don Murry and Rick Wild FIRST MATCH Don Murry comes out... simply coming into ring when Rick Wild attacks him from behind. WD (william Dite) Oh no look at this attack Don Murry then throws Wild into the ring then match begins CM (Chris Michaels) this looks good... already a rivalry between two wrestlers. Wild does a couple punches to Murry, but Murry gets up and knocks Wild Down. Murry climbs the ropes WD Oh no... whats he doing Murry tried doing a diving senton but fails and gets picked up in a 360 suplex. then he gets on his knees WD could this be it CM i think so Wild tries doing Wild Rocket but gets picked up by his arms into a backbreaker. CM MAFIA MAN Murry pins Wild Announcer: we have your winner....... DON MURRY as Don Murry is getting up, he is blind sided by a man called Money Meister. When Wild gets up he rolls under the ring to get a steel pipe. He brings it up and starts hitting Murry with it. Then Mr. Ice comes out and does a double running neckbreaker to Money Meister and Wild. CM Look at this, 2 wrestlers came out here before their match to make a statement, that they shouldnt be taken lightly, and their match... which has been known as steel cage match... called the Steel Devil because the only way to win is to pin or make your oppenent submit, so you can climb out of the cage and not win! SECOND MATCH With the 2 wrestlers in the ring along with the ref, the bell rings when everyone except those 3 are out of the ring and the cage is lowered. Ice dropkicks Meister into the cage, and then proceeds to do a headbutt but fails and his face is slammed into the cage. Meister takes the pipe that was in the ring before the match started and hits the back of Ice's head into the cage. CM Oh no Meister does a roll up and goes for the pin 1,2, kickout Ice gets up and throws Meister into the corner, then gives him a dropkick into the turnbuckle Crowd Cheers Ice then starts climbing ropes he goes for the Ice Cold but fails and gets picked up into a body slam. Meister climbs the ropes and does a diving leg drop, goes for the pin 1, kickout Ice gets up and is given a chair thats tied to the cage.. then he does a diving body splash with it. All of a sudden a huge man comes out and is known by the name of Money Mountain. He literally breaks the steel cage WD Whats This? This cant be good Mountain walks through the hole and gives Ice a bear-hug Suplex, then he leaves. Meister goes for the pin 1,2, kickout Ice kicks Mountain into a part of the unbroken steel cage and he watches as he doesnt go down. He then tries multiple times to get him grounded but cant do it. Finally Ice rolls out of the ring and puts Meister onto the Announcing table WD Im leaving this The announcers leave, and Mountain come and tries helping but Ice trips Mountain and puts the rest of his body on the table. He then starts climbing the steel cage that isnt broken. He jumps from the top WD 450 splash from the top of the steel cage down to the annnouncing table. Ice goes for the pin on Meister 1,2, wait what ref notices this wasnt falls count anywhere style so he stops the pin crowd boos. All of a sudden Ice gets up slowly, and starts dragging money meister to the ring, and gets on the ropes and goes for the 450 splash, but it gets caught into a bear-hug. Mr. Ice taps out. CM oh my god look at this. Mr. Ice just tapped out.